Queens of Prank
by Purple Haired Freak
Summary: what happens when 2 crazy new girls come to hogwarts...could they out prank the twins???Find out by reading...joint fic...PG13 for now...AN:WE OWN NOTHING,,,,but J has Harry locked up in her closet and as every one says read,review and laugh
1. getting there

Jaquilla's Pov  
  
King's Crossing was full of muggle and wizard folk. Of course, I was too busy looking for platform nine and three quarters, when I spotted a bunch of redheads with two brunettes with them. I noticed that they all had some type of animal with them and decided to follow them to some brick wall. One by one they disappeared into the wall.  
  
I hesitated for a second then ran through with my stuff and Titian ,my black kneazle. Of course not with the fact that he was in a cage and kept meowing until I told him to shut up.  
  
After I went through the wall, I found the Hogwarts Express with a lot people trying to finish last minute things.  
  
I passed the family of redheads and the two brunettes. One of them looked familiar, but think too much of it as I got on the train with my stuff.  
  
I headed an empty compartment , settled down and let Titian out because I promised him that I would.  
  
A few minutes later, the compartment door slid open to reveal a redhead boy, a black haired boy with glasses with unruly hair and a lighting bolt scar, and a bushy brown haired girl.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Of course, I had no intention of answering them and put on a pair of headphones and listened to my Queen of the Damned CD (That CD RULES!!!...cat)and totally ignored them.  
  
After a while they sat down and left me alone to talk about Quidditch and the up coming school term.  
  
The only thing interesting thing that happened was Crookshank and Titian fighting. Other than that, it's been pretty dull.  
  
  
  
Courtney's Pov  
  
I walked into King's Cross and found myself at a lost. I couldn't find the stupid entrance!  
  
I found platform nine and I found platform ten, now where the hell is platform nine and three quarters?! I just couldn't find it! Then it dawned on meâE¦we're fucking wizards for crying out loud! There could be a magical barrier. ( An: J says, " No shit Sherlock!" Cat hits J on head, "Just finish story!" ) If there isn't, this is going to hurt like hell.  
  
I started running at, while thinking * Oh shit, oh shit! Please don't let me die! *  
  
To my utter amaze I went through. I stood there while my falcon, Tete a tete, laughed at me.  
  
I glared at him for a moment and then headed for the train.  
  
On my way there, I saw a blonde dude He was very cute, but he looked like an arrogant little snob, but I dismissed him and got on the train.  
  
After a half an hour of looking, I found an empty compartment. I took out my wand and put a locking spell on the door. *Finally I'll have some peace! *  
  
Then I unlock Tete a tete's cage a let him out so he wouldn't bug me.  
  
The rest of my time I spent practicing my spells. (An: J: Aka blowing up things!  
  
Cat: * pumps fist in the air * Yah!! )  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaquilla's PovâE¦  
  
  
  
I soon learned the names of my traveling companions, though they don't know it, but I had the volume down on my CD player. I found out that the redhead's name was Ron, the girl was Hermione, and the other boy was the infamous, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. (and is a wimp...cat)  
  
I listened to their conversation about the school, when the girl, Hermione, turned to me and asked. " Are you new here?"  
  
I looked at her and took off my headphones letting them hang around my neck.  
  
"Nah, I've been invisible for the past four years." I told sarcastically.  
  
"You don't have to be smart ass." Ron told me.  
  
"But then I be like you." I shot back.  
  
At that moment a blond guy (AN: Cat: Sun God! *Drools * J smacks her on the side of her head. : He's not that cute! Harry's cuter! Cat: Is not! J: Is so! Cat: Is not! J: *Shakes head * See what I have to put up with? On with the story. Cat: Is not! ) came in with two of the most ugliest apeish enforcers that were born stopped in the entrance of our compartment.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Pothead, Weasel, and Mudblood." He looks over and sees me. "Oh and what is this that the Weasel dragged in?"  
  
I glared at him, "Don't know but must look a whole lot better than you."  
  
Again, he glares at me, "You better watch what you say, or you'll be in a lot of trouble!" And with that he left taking his two goons with him.  
  
"Oh, and I'm so scared." I muttered and put my headphones back on. 


	2. Meeting,planning,and is it hot in here?

Third PovâE¦.  
  
The train pulled into the station and all the students got off. Harry and his friends, got out and went to the horseless carriages while hearing Hagrid yell, "First years and Transferees over here!"  
  
The two girls push past the huge crowd to get to the half giant man and then, when all were there, they got into the boats.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sat in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.  
  
"So, how was your summer, Mione?" Harry asked,  
  
"Oh, it was just great!" She gushed, "I went to Paris with mum and dad and went sight seeing!"  
  
"I stayed with Ron for the rest of the summer " Harry said.  
  
Just then Prof. McGonanagall came in with the new kids.  
  
Prof. Flitwick came out and put a stool down with an old hat there.  
  
The hat twitched once, than twice, then it yawned and started to sing:  
  
The Hat Song:  
  
Oh you may not think me pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,,  
  
I'll eat meself if you can find,  
  
A smart hat then me,  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hat sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts' sorting hat,  
  
And I can cap them all,  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
  
Sorting hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I'll tell you  
  
Where's you outta be,  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwelt the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring nerve and chivalry,  
  
Set them apart.  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
They are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
  
And unafraid of toil.  
  
Or yet in lies old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you have a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind.  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on  
  
Don't be afraid,  
  
And don't get in a flap  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a thinking cap.  
  
Prof. McGonanagall read through the names of the little kids until she began to read the names of the transferees and one of the newbies.  
  
"Smith, Mary."  
  
The hat said, "Ravenclaw."  
  
" Dingleberry, Dustin"  
  
The hat announced, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"McNair, Tony."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Louis, Steven."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Bars, Terron."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Stars, Jaquilla."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
And finally, another girl went up. "Taylor, Courtney."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
After they all settled down, in their appropriated seats. Professor Dumbledore, made his long and boring speech then we were finally able to eat.  
  
Harry looks at Jaquilla, "So, will you talk to us?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will, I'm kinda bored now." She answered.  
  
"So where you're from?" Ron asked.  
  
"Salem."  
  
"Why where you so mean back on the train?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I never said I was nice."  
  
" So how is everything in Salem?" Harry asked.  
  
"Boring." She answered, "That's why I came here."  
  
Harry looked over the girl. She was five-three, black, with long black hair with light auburn hair at the tips. She had dark brown eyes with gold lining the pupil. She had pleasant features but the thing that made him do a double take was the fact that her eyebrows were naturally arched making her look like a devil.  
  
Ron tapped his friend on the shoulder and whispered, "Are they sure she should be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin?"  
  
"It's not polite to whisper about someone." Jaquilla said, "Especial since they can hear what you say." She looks Harry square in the eyes, "One would think that the Boy Who Lived would have more manners than to talk about someone in their presence."  
  
Harry and Ron blushed as Jaquilla glared at them. Then they heard some laughing a couple of people down.  
  
They turned to see a five-two, girl with cat green eyes with long brown hair and pale skin.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You." Was all she said.  
  
Jaquilla smirked at the girl. "So, you're Courtney?"  
  
"Yeah and your Jaquilla." Courtney told her. " Silincarum."  
  
"What did you do?" Jaquilla looks at her, She couldn't hear the people around them.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said, "Just a simple charm so that we can talk privately. They can hear each other but not us."  
  
"Cool." Jaquilla smiled, "Say, do you want in on a prank?"  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun since we've got nothing to do."  
  
Jaquilla grinned as they began to plan the prank.  
  
MeanwhileâE¦.  
  
Harry and his friends looks at the two talking girls, but their hair.  
  
"How did you get it so nice and shiny?" Jaquilla asked Courtney.  
  
"OhâE¦" Courtney began.  
  
"What is it with girls and their hair?" Ron mutters to his friend.  
  
Suddenly someone at the table said, "It's getting hot in here."  
  
Sudden the food disappears ad Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise (AN: Blaise is a guy.)  
  
Standing on the table and started singing Nelly's ' Hot in Herre'.  
  
"It's getting hot in here." Harry said.  
  
Then the rest of the guys join in, "So take off all your robes."  
  
Hermione began to sing, while taking off her robe, with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I am getting so hot. I want to take my robes off!"  
  
After they gotten their robes off where you could see their uniforms and before they could get to the second verse, Prof. Snape yells " Sinte Incantum!"  
  
The students were in their seats blushing like hell while the others tried hard enough to hide their laughter.  
  
"WEASELY!" Snape yells, "One Week of Detention!" 


	3. laughing at the twins and our next prank...

Afterward, Prof. McGonanagall led Jaquilla and Courtney up to their rooms, which was separate from the others.  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room, there were two paintings. One on the right was of a golden haired sun god and to the left was a dark skinned man with leather pants.  
  
"Miss Taylor, your room is to the right and Miss Stars, yours is on the left." She dugged in her robe for two slips of paper and handed it to the girls. "These are your schedules for tomorrow and your password, Miss Taylor is, Nuzzlebutt." She looks at Jaquilla, "And yours, Miss Stars, is Sapphire. Goodnight ladies."  
  
  
  
Jaquilla's PovâE¦.  
  
I smiled slightly; I had no arguments about my room. The guy in the painting was cute! He broke the barrier of fineness!  
  
"Hi, I'm Jaquilla."  
  
"Then name's Jamil." He smiles back, "Now say the password and I'll let you in."  
  
Hopefully in more ways then one. I thought, I wonder if there's a potion to get me in the painting?  
  
  
  
Courtney's POVâE¦.  
  
I looked over to the painting and sighed. There's no way that thing was suppose to be in front of my door. I meanâE¦.look at it! It's perfect. I looked over at Jaquilla seeing that she was talking to hers already. "Screw it" And went up to the picture.  
  
"What's the-"  
  
"Nuzzlebutt!" I said before he even finished the sentence. The portrait swung open and I walk inside.  
  
  
  
Third PovâE¦  
  
Fred and George enter the common room and started arguing.  
  
At the same time, Jaquilla and Courtney came out of their rooms, just in time to hear it.  
  
"Did you do it?!" Fred and George.  
  
"No, I thought you did it!"  
  
"If I didn't do it and you didn't do itâE¦." Fred started.  
  
"Then who did?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Did what?" Jaquilla asked with confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Nothing." The twins said and left to their rooms.  
  
They looked at each other and started to laugh and started talking about their next prank. 


	4. new looks,late,and an always evil snape

Third PovâE¦  
  
  
  
It was morning and Harry and Ron waited for Hermione in the Common room. Just then she descended the stairs form the girls' dormitories and the trio head to the Great Hall.  
  
A few minutes later Jaquilla and Courtney left too.  
  
In the Great Hall, Harry, who sat between Hermione and Ron, stared at his porridge blearily trying to wake up.  
  
"Hey Harry, come on and eat. We've got double Potions with the Slytherin this morning." Ron told him then ate some more bacon.  
  
"I did not want to hear that, Ron" Harry grumbled and pick up his spoon and began to dip it into his porridge.  
  
Then suddenly, a huge grayish brown hand came out of the bowl and pulled his face into the stuff. Then pushing him back, making him fall out of the seat with bits of porridge on his face and hair.  
  
The hand waved gave a thumbs up then sank back down into porridge leaving a very traumatized Boy who Lived staring wide eyed at the bowl.  
  
Draco walks by and looks at Harry. "Is that a new look, Pothead?" He asked, "You looked just as bad as Weasel."  
  
Harry got up and pushed his bowl away from him. "Does anybody want this?" He asked. "No thank you." was said by all.  
  
  
  
They slide into their seats, just as the bell ranged for the class to begin. Harry looks around the room, noticing that two of the students weren't there.  
  
"Now, take out your caldrons and write down this-" Prof. Snape began, but was interrupted when two girls ran into the classroom, out of breath. He glares darkly at them, having being interrupted. "Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness."  
  
The girls sat down next to each other, which was right behind Harry and his friends.  
  
Harry was able to hear Jaquilla mutter "Baka no petite batard."  
  
He glanced back at the angry black girl, and saw her friend agreeing to whatever she had said.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, he was caught. "Mr. Potter thinks he's too good to take notes in this class?" Snape's voice said, snapping Harry back to attention.  
  
"No, sir I was ...just was...um..."  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for not taking notes!"Snape yelled at the destrot Harry. "Now let's see."Snape said Maliciously...He turned to the pair of girls behing Harry and grined an evil grin. 


	5. I'm right so there and notes

Courtney's P.O.V  
  
  
  
Oh man that stupid slim ball is looking at me,Maybe he'll say something worth learning...Nah.I don't think I can learn anything from a grease ball prof.  
  
"What are the uses of the herb eristium?"He asked.The brown haired girl in front raised her hand.Hermione I think it is...Does she realy listen to him drone on and on mindlessly?  
  
"Miss Taylor?"  
  
I huffed.Stupid idiot thought he was going to get me.....bull shit.I probably know as much magic as he does,  
  
"Eristium...which is partially derived from latin.Is found only at the foot of Mount Olypus and the foot of the PARTHENON.Uses include cure for warts,the common cold,a sun screen,and an extremely mild truth potion.......It can also be used to make a potion that has the same effects as the cutasious curse(sorry cant spell.........cat)"I told him.The whole class looked shoked.Hey,I'm not a mindless idiot....well not most of the time .I have my moments.  
  
"That is incorrect Ms.Taylor....It can not be used to make a potion with the effects of a crutasious curse."He sneered.  
  
"And u call yourself a Potions Master."I said.That got a lot of hisses from the Slytherins. "I am a potions master and u will not disrespect me again!"He yelled as he turned crimson. "Well maybe if you called on Harmione,whom had her hand raised,This would have never happened....OR better yet get to know you potions cause Epailizon is a potion....IT USES ESTIUM...AND IT EFFECTS YOU JUST LIKE A CRUTASIOUS CURSE!!!!AND I CAN PROVE IT!!!!"I yelled.The ass hole thought I didn't know my potions he had another thing comming.  
  
"FINE!Ms.Taylor then you can show us all...you work on that fable potion of yours and the rest of you take notes for the 1st 5chapters of your book."He yelled.I grumbled as I took out everything and began to work......GODESS ,I HATE DOUBLE POTIONS.  
  
  
  
  
  
An...sorry I acidently posted the last chapter 2xs so u get a bonus...lucky u  
  
  
  
3rd person  
  
  
  
Harry,Ron,and Hermione looked shocked at what the new girl ,Courtney,had said.  
  
"Thank god someone gave Snape a peice of his own medicine."Ron wrote on a peice of paper.He sent the note to Harry. "Yeah....but is that potion real?"Harry wrote then passed the not to Hermione. "I've never heard of it."She wrote then returned the letter to Ron.When Ron opened it letters started to apear as if by magic(What else do u expect at Hogwarts?). "You guys should stop writing about people ...It's rude. Jaquilla Stars  
  
Then yet another set of letters appeared in silver... "Of course it's a real potion ,2nd stop talking about people.It's rude and very slytherine like and 3 watch out snapes comming  
  
Courtney Ron quickly sat on the note before snape reacted his desk.Snape gave him a weird look then continued walking.  
  
"Git."Courtney mummbled.The class continued till the class had 30 minutes left.  
  
"I'm done"Courtney said triumphantly.... "Then why are there 2 cauldrons?"Snape asked. "Cause it can also make a potion with the effects of the emperois curse ."She said simply.  
  
"Well then Ms.Taylor....Let's see what your potion can do.....Harry....come up here please."Snape said. 


End file.
